heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.01 - Risque and Rooftop Pizza
It didn't take a whole lot for Gloria to hunt down Axiom's phone nukber. When she got it, a quick call was made asking him to meet her for lunch. Her treat, of course, but she needed to speak to him about Kurt. Axiom was a little surprised to be hearing from Gloria of all people. He didn't think she's want to talk with him. He agreed to lunch and opted for the 'lunch on a rooftop' setting since he didn't want to draw any attention by eating in some place again. He arrives at the designated roof a few minutes late, climbing up the fire escape and letting out a little breath. "Sorry. I r-ran into some crazy guy with a sword trying to r-r-rob a store on the way here." When Axiom arrives, Gloria has a pizza sitting in a box beside her as well as a two liter of pepsi and plastic cups. "No problem. I assume everything turned out well since you're here." She motions to the food and drink is. "Help yourself. And thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Axiom stretches before walking over. "Yeah, he w-wasn't all that good with the sword. Couldn't even touch me and then got it stuck in a wall. The cops have him now," he explains casually. Sitting down by Gloria and the food, he reaches for a plastic cup and the soda first. "Thanks. I was surprised you called me, actually." There's a sheepish look given as Gloria reaches for a plastic cup herself. "Yeah... After the way I behaved, I can't say I blame you. For what's worth... It had nothing to do with you and everything to do with...." She lets the sentence trail off, opting instead for, "I hope pepperoni is alright..." "With what?" Axiom asks curiously. He takes a sip of his soda before reaching for a slice of pizza. He doesn't seem that bothered by the way Gloria acted last time. "Pepperoni's fine. I'm n-not picky when it comes to food." Cue the light blushing. "With Kurt," is answered quietly. Her legs are brought up and crossed so she's sitting 'indian style' beside Axiom. "Not picky and enjoy it are two different things." That gets Axiom's attention and he looks over. "Nightcrawler? Did something happen between you two?" he asks. The statement about the pizza makes him laugh a little. "True, I guess. Enjoying the f-food wasn't a priority to me for a long time though," he shrugs. "I'm enjoying this pizza though." Gloria shakes her head. "No. No it didn't." She sounds rather sad about that. "I just... weird around Kurt. That's all." She blushes ones more and reaches out to pour herself a glass of soda. "I'm glad you like it." One might get the feeling that she's putting thi gs off. Axiom gives Gloria a curious look, noting the blush. "You like him?" he asks, taking a wild guess. It would make sense given the blushing and weirdness. He falls otherwise silent, just rating his pizza. "So...umm...what's up?" At first it looks like she's going to get defensive but it fades and all she can manage is a sigh. "He's a wonderful man. To answer your question, yes I do, as pointless as it may be." On to his second question. "Originally I had thought to ask you what you know of Kurt but... the more I think about it, the more I think I should probably ask Kurt himself." Axiom just continues to look at Gloria in the 'innocent and wanting to be helpful!' way of his even as it looks like she might get defensive. Wehn she answers, he nods a little. "Asking him is probably a g-good idea if you want to um...date him," he blushes a bit as he says it. "I know fanboy stuff like about his powers and bad guys he's fought and that his t-t-tail is pretty cool but I've only hung out with him like...three times and we were busy doing superhero stuff the first time." "You still know more than I do then." Gloria can't help but give a chuckle. "I'm sorry I've embarressed you. That wasn't my intention." A sip of her soda is taken and for a moment she's quiet. "Do you think we can keep this conversation between us?" "I do?" Axiom blinks at that. "Oh um, don't worry. You didn't embarrass me...I'm just like this," he says, gesturing at himself. "I don't think it's pointless t-to like him though. If you d-do you should try to get to know him better and maybe ask him out," he advises with a grin. "I mean if I can get a boyfriend, anyone can," he blushes again but keeps smiling. Yes, he's a dork. "Of course!" he chimes. Gloria smiles softly. "You're very sweet. Girls like me don't end up with guys like him though." She finishes her drink and reaches for a slice of pizza. "Why does it surprise you that you have a boyfriend? And thank you." "I d-don't see why not," Axiom says simply. Finishing off his slice, he shrugs a little. "Well the fact that I never thought I'd w-work up the nerve to admit I like guys...or ask anyone...or that anyone would say yes to a guy like me," he shrugs again. "You're welcome." "Because I'm not a good person." The answer is simple enough for Gloria to say. "Kurt's the only one I've ever gotten nervous around or about. Most people, especially males, don't effect me. I rarely get along with females. My friend Jocelyn seems to be the exception." "Then work on being a good person," Aziom remarks as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You seem nice enough to m-me," he adds. He chuckles slightly when Jocelyn is mentioned. "Jocelyn seems good at making friends." That he says that as if it were the simplest thing in the world cause Gloria to blink a few times before she looks away. "Yeah..." Because she's not about to tell the boy she's a thief and a mercenary and isn't able to be anything else. "That she is," is agreed with a laugh. "I hope she's d-doing okay after the whole thing with those Silent monsters," Axiom murmurs, picking up a second slice of pizza. "You haven't seen anything strange lately, have you?" he asks, a bit concerned. "Like freaky smiling guys in suits that levitate, giants that make ice, or Dark Elves?" Gloria can't help but blink at Axiom. "Uhm... I can't say that I have, no. Should I have?" She seems more than a little confused. Axiom shakes his head. "No, it's good you haven't," he confirms. "If any of them start showing up again, there'll be trouble." Category:Log